1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved disk loading mechanism for a compact disk (CD) recording and/or reproducing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional disk loading mechanism, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,361 "Disk Loading Apparatus", uses cams to drive the raising and lowering of the reading device for clamping and releasing a CD. The CD is loaded and unloaded by the movement of a toothed sector. This arrangement, however, requires two driving motors, which causes high production cost and complicated assembly.